Ed goes to boot camp
by Anime-luver-aka-Roy's-gurl
Summary: Riza calls Ed at 5.30 in the morning to tell Ed she enrolled him into Wayward acadamy boot camp for boys there he meets Roy and on the first night Roy realises he's crusshing on Ed, but you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens.


Ed goes to boot camp

Disclaimer: I do not own Fma or any of its characters

Pairing: RoyxEd

Chapter 1

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP arrrg stupid alarm". Said Ed as he reached for the sleep button only to see that it was 2am.

"This thing is sooo dumb where is the fucking button arrrrg wa wahhhh" BOOM!!!! Cried Ed you see being only 2am and it still being very dark Ed struggled to find the sleep button on his alarm and in the end it got the better of him.

But that's not were our story ends oh no it's just beginning!

RING RING went the phone "Hello, Riza why the fuck are you calling me at 5.30 in the morning, WHAT NO I AM NOT GOING TO BOOT CAMP!!!!!!, YOU DID WHAT?!!!!!!ALREADY INROLLED ME, fuck" said Ed as he hung up the phone.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP what the fuck oh it's 6.00am well I betta get up and go to work" said Ed as he got up and walked into the bathroom turned on the shower, stripped and got in.

He got out of the shower and reached for his towel to wrap around his waist, with the towel fully secure he walked into his bedroom and put on his black pants, black boots, black jacket/top and last but not least his red coat and walked out of his room and locked the door behind him.

When he reached the food hall he turned left and entered the dining room and sat down next to Al who was waiting to receive his breakfast "PANCAKES yum" cried Al every one stared at him and then went back to talking.

"Can you not do that please it's embarrassing" said Ed putting his hand up to hide his face.

"Why is it embarrassing brother?" asked Al

"Because you just don't yell out what you're having for breakfast OK" Ed told Al

"Oh OK" said Al.

After Ed arrived at the Wayward academy boot camp for boys he headed towards the training section of the camp "I WANT 100 PUSH UPS NOW!!!!!!!" screamed the coach boomer

"only 100 wow that's babies stuff I could go 500 easy" well lets see how easy 1500 pushups leave you ELRIC" screamed coach boomer "as for the rest of you "200" screamed the coach once again a huge moan went out "owwwwwwwww", "300!!" screamed the coach once more, after that everyone decided to shut up because reasoning would only get them into more push ups.

"Hi I'm René" said a girl who had long black flowing hair and lavender eyes

"Hi I'm Ed" as they walked past the head sign that said Wayward academy for boys Ed decided to make a comment about a camp for girls "I didn't even know they had a boot camp for girls." Said Ed.

"Oh they do but it's 4 hours away on the opposite campus" said Rene

"Then why aren't you there?" asked Ed

"Because I run the boy's program" she said proudly and then walked off

"Ok?" said Ed to him self and headed for his dorm.

"Ok so I'm lookin for room 294, here it is" said Ed as he walked in and put his stuff on the bed Ed noticed that there was also another bag on the second bed in the room and then Roy walked in

"Took you long enough" said Roy

"Took me long enough for what?" asked Ed

"To get here" said Roy and started to unpack his stuff

"Why weren't you at training?" asked Ed

"Got here late" replied Roy as he walked over and placed his shirts on one of the side shelves that were hidden neatly in the wardrobe.

"Anyway I'm Ed" said Ed

"Roy" said Roy not looking up

After unpacking all his stuff Roy said to Ed "I'm going to the dinning hall for dinner you comin?"

"Err no I've still got unpacking to do but I'll com soon" said Ed

"Ok" said Roy as he walked out the door.

When Ed had finished unpacking he put his bag in the bottom of the wardrobe and walked out locking the dorm door behind him.

"You're finally here" said Roy

"Yeah" said Ed

"Sorry Ed but all the good foods gone" said Roy

"REALLY?" asked Ed with disappointment

"NAAAAA I'm just playin around" said Roy.

After dinner Roy and Ed walked back to the dorm and Roy walked into the bathroom and 2 minutes later came out with just his boxers on (Authors input: in my opinion Roy would look really hot with nothing on but boxers )

And when Roy came out Ed went in and came back out 2minutes later with nothing but boxers on as well, Roy seemed surprised that Ed had automail "stop staring at me Roy" said Ed.

"Sorry it's just that you have a metal arm" said Roy

"Yeah I do, it's called automail" replied Ed as he reached for the lamp

"How did it happen?" asked Roy

"I'd rather not talk about it" said Ed as he climbed into bed and turned off the light

"But……" Roy didn't get to finish his sentence before Ed interrupted with a "Shut up and go to sleep".

So Roy rolled over and went to sleep, it was 2 o'clock in the morning and Roy was still awake he could not stop think about Ed and his Automail.

"I wasn't long before Roy realised that he was crushing on Ed.

Hi guys I hope you liked the first chappie I'm not to good at writing mushy stuff or as some of us like to call it NC 17 stuff so I won't put it in but there might be a bit of couples sleeping together so if you don't like that kinda stuff I suggest you stop reading here but it's up to you.

Ok well I'll up date soon and plz review

Roy's gurl.


End file.
